Fight vs Flight Instinct
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: Everyone has their fight vs. flight instinct.... Four times Bex fought when she shouldn't have and one time she didn't when she should have. For Kiwiosity's Epic Challenge


AN: Another Epic Challenge Entry, this time for "Small Cannons" I don't own

Fight v Flight Instinct

1. Cookie.

Her parents knew that their only daughter had taken after them one fateful day in kindergarten. When Alyssa Baxter had gone to pick up her daughter from school, she was surprised to see her little angel trudging out of class, covered in cuts and scrapes. Her hair had been pulled out of her ponytail, and her eyes were downcast. She looked up to see Bex's teacher, Ms. Bennet, waving her over.

As she talked to Ms. Bennet, her emotions spun out of control. Shock, anger, pride, maybe a little nervous. After the conversation with Ms. Bennet, Alyssa walked over to her little daughter, who was running her tongue along a gap in her mouth.

She crouched down so she was eye level with Bex and then she said, "Sweetie, what's this I hear about you throwing Bobby McGinness across the playground?"

Bex looked up, her innocent brown eyes blinking, before grinning widely. Alyssa gasped when she saw the gaping hole in her daughter's mouth, where her front teeth used to be.

"He took my cookie mommy, so I used that movie I saw you and Daddy using at your wedding, when it was mobbed by bad guys!"

Alyssa couldn't help but smile.

2. Going

"MUM!" Bex's voice echoed in their spacious living room, and Alyssa Baxter sighed and pushed back her chair as her 12 year old daughter came barreling through the room.

"You can't make me! You absolutely cannot make me go to the stupid Gallagher Academy, all the way in stupid America!" Bex's voice was choked up.

Alyssa sighed and got up, smoothing down Bex's hair like she used to do when she was a child.

"But Bex, you always said you wanted to go to my Alma matter. What's making you so upset now?"

Bex swatted her hand away. "Nothing's _AN: bothering_ me, Mum. Stop coddling me. I just don't see why you have to ship me off to America! Dad's school is perfectly fine, and it's like, a mile away. Why can't I go there?"

Alyssa sighed. "Because darling, it's an all-boy school."

Bex sighed through her nose and crossed her arms, breathing heavily. When she looked up, her eyes were filled with tears, and she screamed, "You just don't want me around huh? You'd much rather have Brian and ship me off to America, isn't it?"

"Now Bex, honey, you _know_ that's not true!" Alyssa shouted.

"Oh save it!" Bex screamed, before running up the stair and slamming the door shut.

3. Sleep

"C'mon Bex, wake up!" An annoying voice was hissing into her ear. Bex mumbled some incomprehensible words and rolled over.

"Bex, c'mon!" The annoying voice was Southern. Why was her conscious southern?

"Liz, I'm telling you, don't do it! Let me!" This time was Cammie.

"C'mon Cammie, I can do it."

And then suddenly, the roof opened up, and she was doused with ice cold, freezing water with _actual_ ice cubes in it!

Bex wouldn't talk to Liz for a month after that.

4. Best

Cammie and Bex where involved in the greatest debate known to girl-kind. Who was the better kisser, Zach or Grant?

"Zach is!"

"Grant is!"

"ZACH!"  
"GRANT!"

"ZACH!"

Bex huffed after that and walked away.

Later as they ate popcorn and watched a movie, Bex realized how many pointless fights she had been in.

5. Leaving

The rain was pouring down, and she struggled to keep up with Grant.

"Grant? Grant, where are you going?" Her voice was muffled by the sheets of rain slapping the pavement.

Her boyfriend turned around, his rain coat slick with rain. "I'm sorry Bex, but I can't keep doing this. I can't give you the relationship you want, and I can't stay with you. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. We're done...." With that, he turned around, hastily walking away.

Bex stayed, staring after him, her face slick with rain and tears, her clothes soaked through.

Years later, she realized that the one time she should have fought, she didn't.

AN: Not my best, I know, but I wanted to get this idea out of the way! What did you think?


End file.
